Enlistment
by Rowanfall
Summary: Brady knows what it's going to take to grow up, and although he's now serving a different country, Kinkow still needs him. Runaway Brady, BraKayla, Side Story Boz.
1. Fake

**Enlistment**

* * *

**My first PoK story! Chapter II is already being typed, so that explains the shortness of this one. I hope you like :D**

* * *

_Chapter I_

_Fake_

Brady held his breath deep inside his chest. Was he scared? _Who wouldn't be? _What he was doing would influence his whole future. _C'mon, Brady. Pull yourself together. This is the only way to prove to everyone that you're maturing. _Despite what his aunt had said, this really was the only way. His grades were too awful, and the chances of him going to college were slim. So, enlisting was the last option.

Pulling on the string, the bare light bulb flickered on, illuminating the four rectangular walls covered with cleaning supplies and tiny transom. Pushing past mops, brooms, and bottles of Windex and Pine Sol, Brady dragged out the carboard boxed labeled "Boomer and Brady's". Right next to it were two other boxes, one for Aunt Nancy and another for Uncle Bill.

Enlisting in the Army. _Wow. I'd never thought I'd be a soldier. _He felt a certain sense of pride and fear wash over him. Sure, he'd admired the Army recruiters who showed up at the beginning of the school year to give those interested information, but he'd never thought someday _he'd_ be telling kids about serving his country.

He'd passed the ASVAB test to get in. Barely. 31st percentile. _One percent. Somewhere out there there was one kid dumber than I was. _That kid would have to either take the test again next month, or try to get in through the ESL. But Brady had pulled through and made it. Step one was done.

Step two and three would be a lot harder. He'd have to submit all the legal documents he was working on finding right now without letting his aunt find out. _Running away again. _His uncle knew about it though. He understood that this was Brady's decision.

Brady hunched over, digging through the old cardboard box for his birth certificate and social security number. All this private info would have to be found by Brady and Brady alone, and that would mean a lot of long nights inside Aunt Nancy's tiny broom closet. He wasn't going to drag Uncle Bill too deep in this. That wouldn't be fair to him. And he wasn't going to try and sneak the box or the papers into his room. He'd lose the papers and Aunt Nancy came into the closet every day. She'd definitely notice the missing box.

Step three was the part that Brady dreaded the most, and worried about the most. Step three was the physical. _Don't worry about that right now. It's 3:00 A.M. and you better find your files before someone sees this light from outside. Last thing I need is one of Aunt Nancy's neighbors talking to her about her broom closet light being on during the night._

The transom was open, letting the cold gusts from the Windy City breeze through and air out the snug closet. Brady breathed in, letting all the scents of Chicago wash over him. He swallowed. _It doesn't feel the same. _Without Boomer, all the things that made this big city home just weren't home anymore. It all was different, lonely. _I miss my bro._

Ignoring the sadness that panged in his chest, he leafed through the old papers. _Boomer's, Boomer's...ah-ha, Brady's._

Pulling out his certificate, Brady gave it a quick glance before laying it aside. _Wait - what was that? _Brady turned back around, picking up the certificate. Scrunching up his eyebrows, he strained to read the doctor's tiny print.

His full name was there: Brady Mason Parker. _Wait - Mason? That's my middle name? _He wondered if Boomer had the same middle name. _Not important right now. That's not the weird thing I saw anyway_

While his name was there, both of the spaces where the names of his mother and father were supposed to be were left blank. That didn't make sense; this was a legal document. Everything had to be filled out. And instead of a traditional Kinkowan birth certificate, Brady's had been authorized by the state of Illinois in Chicago, at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. _I wasn't born there. Me and Boom were born on Kinkow. This birth certificate is a fake._

But it wasn't the blanks or the falseness of the certificate that made Brady inhale sharply. It was the tiny section underneath his basic information. Right next to his gender info were two boxes. The second one, "Number in Order of Birth" was left blank, but the first wasn't. Written underneath the category 'Twin, Triplet or Other" was the word "Triplet."

_What?_

* * *

__**What do you think? **

**Please review! Thank you! **

**(Generally reviews=quicker updates :D**


	2. Real

Enlistment

_Chapter II_

_Real_

Brady put the paper down. _That has to be a lie. The whole certificate was a lie! _Still, his eyes traveled back to the scrawled word. "Triplet." It didn't make sense; it couldn't make sense.

Yet...there was something, a strange feeling when he was still back on the island. Right before he left. _Why did I leave my King Ring? _Someone else was going to get it. His turn with the Ring had been over.

_Was it the island? Do I really have another brother out there who was destined to take my place? Was he the reason I left my King Ring behind - so that Boomer and my other brother could still be the Kings of Legend?_

A thousand questions flurried throughout Brady's mind, making him feel sick to his stomach. _I-I was never destined to be one of the Kings of Legend. I wouldn't have left my Ring behind if I was._

Just the thought of being the wrong guy the whole time made his heart hurt. Then again, he couldn't be sure if all of this was true. Maybe the doctor who wrote the certificate made a mistake. He certainly forgot to write down the names of Brady's parents.

_I can't think about this stuff now. All I can do is try and piece what's left of this certificate and hand it in with the rest of my papers. _Swallowing, he set it back down, trying not to let his mind race ahead into the worst conclusions.

Staring up at the transom, he glanced at the night sky. The lights of Chicago brightened the edge of it into a pale gray, not letting any of the stars shine.

Once though, there'd been a huge black-out all over the Midwest. Boomer and Brady were eleven years old when it happened. Chicago had been the first city to lose power. Brady smiled as he thought about it. Aunt Nancy was panicking over the food in the freezer, while Uncle Bill and Boomer kept trying to sneak the melting ice cream past her. Brady had nearly burnt himself twice trying to re-light Aunt Nancy's candles, blowing them out and then getting scared of the dark.

When the time came to go to bed, Boomer was out like Chicago's lights. Brady lay there, listening to his brother and himself breathing in sync, trying to keep himself from getting too scared. He got up to look at the lights, only to remember with a jolt that the power was out. Staring out at the black skyline, the city shone silver underneath the moon and stars. And it was quiet.

Brady blinked, bringing himself back. _Quit wasting time!_

Sighing, he dove back into the box, pulling out all the papers he knew he would need.

* * *

Brady yawned, picking up his documents and turning off the closet light. He glanced into the kitchen to see the time on the small clock above the sink. 4:30 A.M. The former king sighed. _I knew it'd take me more than one night to find everything. _He'd have to go through the same routine tomorrow.

Turning around, Brady headed for his bedroom. He quieted himself as he sneaked past Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill, before letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. _I'm sorry Aunt Nancy. I have to do this._

Falling on the bed, ignoring his buzzing thoughts, the tired boy fell asleep above the covers and in his clothes.

* * *

Boz yawned, stretching his long arms above his head as he sat up in bed. "Huh?" Scrunching his eyebrows, he dug under the covers to pull out a fresh banana. "Oh, there you are!"

Peeling the banana, he got out of bed and wriggled his toes at the cool marble beneath his feet. _Oh, that's so cold! _"Ah, ah! Cold, cold, cold, cold-!" Boz nearly ran into his brother, who stood in front of the bathroom with the "You are pathetic" expression on his face. "You do realize we bought you slippers, right?"

"Well, yeah, but they've got little monkeys on them." Boz, embarrassed, jumped on the pool table.

"So? I thought you loved monkeys."

"I do, it's just...well, would you like it if you had to wear slippers with little humans on them?" Boz sat down on the table, letting his feet dangle above the floor.

Boomer placed a hand on his chin. "I see your point. Oh well." He headed for the threshold. "Soon we'll go downstairs and then you can swing around in the trees and the floor won't be a problem." Boomer paused in his thinking, facing his brother. "Unless you fall. Then it'll be a big problem."

"Um, actually, Boomer, I was kinda thinking about exploring the castle a little more, if that's okay. I remember Mindu's castle had all these cool secret passages. They came in really handy whenever one of my old ape friends wanted to visit me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now listen here. We already have one monkey in this castle and we don't need any more."

"Oh, don't worry. I hardly know any ape on this island anyway. Except for that gorilla I met on my first day." Boz smiled, remembering the primate. "I really need to invite him over, that banana bread recipe he gave me was the best."

"Alright, well, have fun and if you're gonna meet up with that gorilla, try to do it oustide the castle. We run a decent island here." Boomer saluted before walking downstairs.

Boz sighed, gently easing himself back down onto the floor. He was still getting used to Kinkow and being a co-king. For today, he just wanted to finally get himself acquainted with his new home. "Well, let's take a look around our chambers first, shall we?" He rubbed his hands togetther, looking around the room. "Hey. I know this." Boz walked over to a small wooden object hung near the painting of his birth parents. "It's a impapa. I got one just like it on the day of my coronation." He stroked the red, yellow and brown markings upon the sacred impapa. "Yeah, it meant the future of the children of Mindu was in my hands. I wonder if Brady and Boomer got the impapa for that too..." The redhead lifted the piece of carved wood off its hooks to look at it closer.

A deep rumble shook underneath Boz's feet as the painting swung open. The triplet nearly dropped the impapa in surprise. "Whoa. Cool!" He put the wooden symbol on the pool table and climbed inside to find a wooden spiral staircase. Breathing quickly from excitement, a grin spread across his face as he walked down into the secret chamber. "Oh man, I can't believe Boomer did not tell me about this!" Boz sat on one of the soft leather couches. Realization dawned on him. "Unless he didn't know. Aw, man, I've got to-whoa."

Boz's eyes widened as he breathed in the air. It was damp and cold, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. "What is that? I-It smells familiar..." Following the scent, the ape king found a dark hole near the base of the wooden platform where he'd been sitting. "I know this place. I remember-" Memories of rain and darkness washed over him, terror gripping his heart. "I - this must've-the storm!" He gasped. "The storm that washed me away to Mindu. I must've gone through this tunnel."

Not knowing what drove him onward, Boz bent down and began to crawl on the shadowed path. _I guess getting to know my home means finding out how I left it in the first place._

* * *

Boz inched foward in the tunnel until he saw a dimmed blue light. Stepping into it, he screamed, hugging the entrance of the cave. The king was on a cliff, the edge dipping into a yawning blackness and a dark river. "That must be how I got to Mindu. I fell in the water." Boz swallowed as he held his hand to his mouth.

"Naga qhui?" A hand gripped Boz's shoulder and swung him around.

Boz couldn't help screaming at the top of his lungs. His fear echoed around the cliff faces, bouncing off himself and the Tarantula girl.

"Look, I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

The Tarantula girl ignored him "You. You are Boz? King of Kinkow?" She pointed at his chest.

Boz felt himself starting to cry. "_Please _don't eat me." He begged.

"_Eat _you? Never! You taste disgusting, probably." She snarled at him, the red-and-white paint glowing on her face. "What are you doing on Dark Side, King Boz? You should leave. My people hate you."

"Well, I-I-" Boz stuttered. He couldn't just tell that there was a secret tunnel that went from the castle to the heart of the Dark Side. "Y'know, you should really take off some of that make-up and add a little mascara-"

"Naah!" She growled, smacking his hand away. Boz grabbed her fingers, thrown off balance. "Whoa, ahh!" He slipped, skidding down the cliff face. All that kept him from falling into the river was his monkey-like grip on the Tarantula girl's hand.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I'm gonna die. I am so gonna die today!" Boz's voice squeaked in terror.

"Let go of my hand!" The girl tried to wrestle herself away.

"N-No, please! Please help me, okay, I-I'll give you whatever you want." The redhead begged.

She hesitated. "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever your spider heart wants. Ooh! I got some fleas at home, the probably taste really good." _Don't panic Boz, just keep a straight face. _Despite his own advice, he found his last words squeaky.

"Naah! I want medallion."

"Medallion? Why would you want-" His sentence was cut off as he looked up into the girl's brown eyes. They were deep and big and chocolatey, and Boz found himself getting lost. _Wow. _"Yeah, sure, we've got a bunch of medallions."

The Tarantula girl growled as she hefted him up. "Good. Now bring me medallion before midnight, or I send my spider army after you, and they _will_ eat you, no matter how nasty you are!"

* * *

Boz listened for the sound of Boomer's slow breathing. It was weird how they were always in sync, but it was also really comforting. After noting that he was alseep, the ape king slowly got up and tiptoed downstairs.

The crickets' chirping was drowned out by the soud of the waves crashing at the base of the castle beach. One lone guard leaned against the door, dozing. Boz sneaked past him with no trouble, opening the vault with the passcode Boomer had given him.

"Now, which medallion will the cute Tarantula girl like?" He pursed his lips, looking at all the different styles. Gold, silver, platinum, embedded with jewels or left plain. "Ah, she probably wants something with a spider on it." Boz lifted out a silver medallion carved in the shape of a tiny spider. "Aww, it'd be so cute if I wasn't crazy scared of spiders."

Running silently back upstairs, he lifted the impapa off its hangers and swung down into the secret room. From there, Boz entered the cave and began his trek to the heart of the Dark Side.

* * *

**Boring? Sorry. It's about to get really complicated.**

**Since I like complex stories with more than one plot (thank you, YJ fanfiction community) this story's going to have at least two: Brady's journey as a soldier and Boz's with this Tarantula girl. If you don't like Boz, well then:**

**Quit hatin'! The guy's doing a noble thing. Sure he's taking Brady's place, but it makes the story more interesting, and I'm on edge waiting for Brady to come back.**

**Adam Hicks is a wonderful, funny, cute guy. He probably knows people are gonna hate him for taking this role, but he took it anyway. His humor really brings out more of Boomer's. I feel like the show's doing really good right now.**

**MOST IMPORTANT, Boz's story ties directly to Brady's. For this to be a good Fanfiction, Boz's involvment in critical. What's going to happen? You'll see soon enough.**

**I am really, really sorry if this bored you and I promise the next chapter will be 400x more interesting.**

**Please, please, please review! (thank you so much, people who reviewed my first chapter! I didn't think I'd get so many :D**

**I love you all, have a wonderful weekend 3**


End file.
